


On Dreams

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tells Natasha about a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me. I don't even know what it is, but it was an update, so I wrote it down and am posting it.
> 
> Shanachie wrote [this piece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3901102) because I wrote this.

* * *

“I had a dream,” Clint began, and Natasha looked over at him, waiting expectantly. He fidgeted. “Well... We had a little girl and you were both wearing my shirts. Both of you _stole_ my shirts, I should say.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “And you're telling me this why?”

“I... I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know what you thought of it.”

“You want my advice?”

“Yes. No. I don't know.”

She smiled. “Keep dreaming.”


End file.
